In the past several years the use of portable computers and other high-priced, portable electronic devices have increased dramatically. While the size of these devices promotes efficiency due to their ease of transportation, the portable nature of these devices also renders them susceptible to theft. Accordingly, as these devices become increasingly portable, there is a corresponding need to enhance the theft protection of these devices through adaptable locking means.
A variety of tumbler locks, such as the well-known axial pin tubular locks, are presently available for use in applications such as vending machines. Such locks, however, have been used primarily in locking applications associated with stationary objects.
Prior to the present invention, no acceptable lock specifically adapted for use in securing portable computers or similar devices has been available. Rather, users of these portable devices have relied primarily on secondary security measures, such as maintaining the device in a locked drawer when not in use, or attaching a locking device to the handle of the computer for securement during periods of non-use. These security measures, however, have proved highly ineffective due to the ease with which they are overcome. A shortcoming of utilizing a chain or some other standard device around the handle of a portable computer lies in the fact that the handle may be easily broken away with relatively little effort, thereby permitting the theft of the computer or other protected apparatus. Locking the computer in a storage area such as a desk drawer or a file cabinet, when not in use, represents an alternative solution to the potential threat of theft. As will be recognized, however, such securement measures may lead to decreased efficiency regarding the use of the computer due to the expenditure of additional time and effort in securing the computer in the storage area and then retrieving it prior to use.
Accordingly, it has been proposed that a lock which may be inserted into a standardized and dedicated locking aperture within the body of a portable computer or other device to be secured would overcome the prior disadvantages and problems. Such a lock should have high security attributes which will preclude a thief from easily overcoming the lock by means of either picking or forced disengagement of the lock due to withdrawal of the locking member.